villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jill Tuck
Jillian "Jill" Tuck is an antagonist from the Saw franchise and appears in from Saw III to Saw 3D (Saw: The Final Chapter, VII). She is a minor character in Saw III, supporting in IV and V'', the secondary antagonist in ''Saw VI, and a deuteragonist in Saw 3D. History Early life In her 40s, Jill is the ex-wife and accomplice of the series' villain Jigsaw. She and John Kramer (Jigsaw), were once a healthy, rich and happily married couple, with John being an extremely skilled, conceited, and manipulative builder and civil engineer who owned his own building company (Gideon Industries), which had built half of the cities skyscrapers, and Jill owning a successful drug clinic. The Kramers were very successful and lived good lives, with John planning to take some of the buildings he built and go real estate one day. Jill was pregnant and she and john were expecting a boy named Gideon (after John's company), however, a break in at her clinic by one of her patients named Cecil, resulted in Gideon dying. John became depressed and divorced himself from his wife, before cutting himself off from his friends. John got sick and contracted advanced cancer and a brain tumor, causing him to become even more depressed, especially after he saw others wasting their lives, the very gift he was being denied, by working as criminals, slashing their wrists for attention, scamming others, etc. John tried to kill himself but failed and decided to teach others how to appreciate there lives...by placing them in life threatening traps for them to escape often by self-harm. Jill became aware of her ex-husband's actions as the Jigsaw killer (likely because he told her) but kept quiet, not wanting John to get arrested. Jill unsuccessfully tried to convince John to stop, seeing it as her responsibility being his ex-wife, but John showed her Amanda, who had now quit her drug addiction cold turkey. This convinced Jill that John's methods worked after all, and she slowly started to think what he was doing was right, even providing drugs and other supplies to aid him in setting up his traps. Jill still tried to convince John otherwise, but after his death, she came to fully embrace his work. Jill did not become a villain until Saw VI where her ties to Jigsaw were revealed and she read John's will, which requested her to become Hoffman's assistant, which she gladly did so. This included helping Hoffman frame others for his crimes and telling him all the people that needed to be kidnapped. Jill was supposed to test Hoffman and than leave the city so she would no longer have to be a part of the killings, but instead she tried to kill Hoffman after she received a letter from Pamela Jenkins in which was revealed that Hoffman blackmailed Amanda. After watching William Easton be bisected by acid in his game, which marked the end of his test. Jill rigged Hoffman's reverse bear trap but he still managed to escape it and go after her. In Saw 3D, Jill was afraid of Hoffman so she decided to turn herself in to the police and reveal her and Hoffman's roles and his hideout and go into witness protection. Unfortunately for Jill, the police hunt for Hoffman did not go so well, as he broke into the police station, murdered every last officer in the building, and knocked her out by smashing her head on a table. He then placed the Reverse Bear Trap on her without a key. Jill tried to scream but the lethal trap's time expired and her jaw was ripped open, killing her with Hoffman saying "Game over," becoming the final person Hoffman ever killed. Aftermath In response to Jill's death, Dr. Lawrence Gordon kidnapped Hoffman and locked him in the bathroom trap, leaving him to slowly die of starvation or dehydration, meaning that Jill technically got the last laugh. ''Saw: Rebirth'' Jill's first appearance was in the comic Saw: Rebirth, presented here as the girlfriend of the future Jigsaw Killer John Kramer. She was briefly shown with John telling him that the months she had spent with him had been the best of her life, but that she needed "more" from him. She is next seen yelling at John, and due to his fear of commitment, she breaks up with him and leaves. John later states that she "ripped out" his heart, and that the "hole" was still there. His experience with Jill causes him to realize that his life has been a waste, and this, coupled with his diagnosis of cancer shortly after, leads him down the path to becoming "Jigsaw". The "Jill" presented here differs greatly from the one showcased in the films: in the films she is in her 40s and has dark blonde hair, while in the comic her hair is black and she appears younger. The films also clarified that Jill was in fact John's ex-wife, and that they had divorced after John had become detached and angry after the death of their unborn child. Thus, the story shown here is not canon with that of the films. Navigation Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Spouses Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:In Love Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Incriminators Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Torturer Category:Non-Action Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Conspirators Category:Legacy Category:Mutilators Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Criminals Category:Scapegoat Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Insecure Category:Grey Zone Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Remorseful Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Vigilante Category:Saw Villains